<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insatiable by justlikeyouimagined</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093928">Insatiable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined'>justlikeyouimagined</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Lube, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Stomach Bulge, This is just smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeyouimagined/pseuds/justlikeyouimagined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You like that idea, don’t you? Like the thought of making me full.”</p><p>Hannibal doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Then do it. Fill me up.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note for potential squicks:<br/>Body image descriptions: Hannibal describes Will as being very thin, and there are descriptions of Will's rather slim frame at the beginning of the story. There is one mention of Will's asshole being described like female anatomy. </p><p>If I should add other potential tags, just let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s late, but neither are able to rest. This thing between them, still relatively new, is insatiable and is worth the shortened nights if it means they can intertwine between the sheets and keep touching.</p><p>Hannibal’s hands travel down from Will’s face, over his chest and down his ribs. He stops there, letting his fingers lace between the bones. He pulls away just enough to speak.</p><p>“I’m not feeding you well enough. I can trace your skeleton with my fingers.”</p><p>Will shrugs, not minding the visual that it sparks in his mind. “Fast metabolism, I guess.”</p><p>Hannibal quirks a brow. His hands move over his ribcage into the slight dip of his empty stomach, where bones don’t hold up the skin. He makes a small displeased sound.</p><p>“You forget yourself when you fill up on others.” Neither have to clarify who the others are: their blue-grey faces litter every surface of Hannibal’s parlor. Will apologizes the first time he brings his work to Hannibal’s home, but it quickly becomes a habit.</p><p>Will tries to ignore him, leaning in to press his lips once more to Hannibal’s, but Hannibal ducks his head and pulls back the sheets to get a closer view of the way Will’s stomach forms a shallow valley between ribcage and hips.</p><p>“Does it really bother you?”</p><p>Hannibal leans down to place his soft lips over his navel. He looks up to Will when he answers, “I would see you thrive. I feel a certain responsibility for you.”</p><p>Will lets out a puff of laughter and tugs up at Hannibal to bring their lips back together. His hand still resting gently on Will’s stomach, Hannibal soon loses his thread of concentration to focus more fully on Will.</p><p>“Mmm, you could do something about it, you know,” Will says. To avoid misinterpretation, Will reaches down and slowly wraps his fist around Hannibal’s growing cock.</p><p>Hannibal makes a low approving noise and presses himself more fully against him. His cock fills faster, quickly growing hard.</p><p>Will pushes Hannibal off once more, finding his gaze. “You like that idea, don’t you? Like the thought of making me full.”</p><p>Hannibal doesn’t answer.</p><p>“Then do it. Fill me up.”</p><p>“Don’t tease me.”</p><p>A smile breaks across his face. He pushes a strand away from Hannibal’s face to better see his adoring expression. Anticipation. Eagerness.</p><p>“No teasing. You think you can make me full?” Will gives a slow tug at Hannibal’s cock. “How much can you give me?”</p><p>Hannibal growls low and deep in his chest. For a moment his hand clenches at Will’s belly and he admires it, as though imagining it round and shining with his release. When his eyes return to Will, they are dark and hungry.</p><p>Hannibal flips Will with little effort, his lips and teeth covering his neck and shoulders as he crowds over Will’s body. He nips at the shell of his ear.</p><p>“I’ll see you full to bursting, dear one.” He grabs covetously at Will’s ass, rutting himself between his cheeks. The possessiveness of his movements incite a thrill in Will that travels up his spine.</p><p>“Then stop talking about it and fuck me.” He squirms under Hannibal’s weight, eager.</p><p>Hannibal slips off him just long enough to retrieve the lube. It’s different from what they usually use - it’s thick and white and stringy. Will shivers at the association.</p><p>Hannibal digs his hand under Will and pulls him up to his knees.</p><p>“Hold yourself open, darling.”</p><p>Hannibal unscrews the cap and places the opening directly over his tight dry hole. Pressing slowly, he lets a ribbon of lube pour out and over the pucker. With his other hand, he spreads the thick liquid over Will’s hole, eliciting a small moan of encouragement. With this much slick, his finger slips easily in before he adds a second.</p><p>Will pulls himself open wider, stretching his hole around Hannibal’s fingers. After only a few moments, Hannibal slips his fingers out, leaving him wet, and empty and disappointed. He shifts uncomfortably as he waits.</p><p>“Stop squirming, you eager thing.”</p><p>Will feels the edge of the bottle’s lip press directly against his ass. He lets out a low, slow groan when he feels the liquid squirt directly into his hole.</p><p>Hannibal squeezes a mess of lube into Will, using his fingers to collect any spillage and slips it back inside him. When Will is clean and shining before him, he sets the bottle down and wraps his wet fingers over his cock.</p><p>The first slide is tight and hot but wet, like a cunt. He shudders at how good it feels to be inside Will, who for his part lets out what sounds like a mew of satisfaction.</p><p>Immediately, he begins to move. Tonight he doesn’t care to draw it out - he’s been charged with a purpose, and he intends to fill him up.</p><p>The sounds that they make when they fuck are obscene, a slapping of skin against skin. Occasionally Hannibal pulls out and squirts another huge dollop of lube directly into Will, wiping up the spillage and pushing it back inside before sheathing himself once more. As he continues, the mess gets progressively harder to manage. Will moans in frustration when they stop for a fourth time so that Hannibal can tease Will’s rim as he cleans up the slick.</p><p>“Want you to fuck me, not wipe my ass.” Will whines beneath him. His breathing is harsh and sharp.</p><p>It earns him a wicked slap over his leaking asshole that makes him jolt away from Hannibal.</p><p>“If your hole wasn’t so sloppy and loose, I wouldn’t need to stop so often to clean you up.”</p><p>The degradation shocks something in Will and he lets out a low and hungry noise.</p><p>Hannibal flips Will over again so that they might face each other. He spreads his legs wide, tilting his hips up so as not to spill the lube inside him. Hannibal grabs at one of his hands and places it low on his belly, where the dusting of hair grows thicker.</p><p>“Suck in your stomach.”</p><p>Will obeys. Hannibal pushes himself in once more and immediately, Will lets out a long guttural groan. It’s subtle, but it’s there: as Hannibal moves, he can feel the way his insides shift and poke with the intrusion. He presses harder on his stomach, eliciting a sharp inhale from Hannibal, who pushes inside him and seats himself there, allowing Will to massage his head from the outside.</p><p>It’s too much, knowing how deeply Will can feel it. Hannibal’s legs shake and his balls contract. He spills himself deep inside.</p><p>They stay locked together for a time, both catching their breath before either tries to speak. It’s Will that manages first.</p><p>“That was fucking fantastic.”</p><p>A wicked look streaks over Hannibal’s features before he pulls out. He pushes Will’s legs forward, bending him in two, exposing his still-shuddering hole to the warmed air.</p><p>“Do you think I’m done with you?”</p><p>Will laughs as he tries to reposition himself in the fold. “You think highly of yourself, old man. Go at it then, I don’t have classes until noon tomorrow.”</p><p>Hannibal smirks at Will before climbing off the bed and making his way to the bathroom. “Don’t spill a drop.”</p><p>The wait is agonizing for Will, but he is still achingly hard when Hannibal returns. He cranes his neck to get a glimpse of what Hannibal carries but can’t make it out, backlit from the bathroom.</p><p>“What, you brought help? Isn’t that cheating?”</p><p>Hannibal smiles, patting the smooth skin of Will’s ass. “Dear boy, I dare say you weren’t specific enough. Don’t pretend the idea doesn’t excite you. You’re so filthy, you’d take ten men and ask for more if I let you.”</p><p>Will’s cheeks warm, a fantasy he hasn’t revealed to Hannibal comes in snippets that flit through his brain.</p><p>Another time.</p><p>Hannibal is nudging at his hole now with the soft bulbous end of a large toy. It’s wide, grows wider in the middle, then tapers before it flares at the base. From it, a long white tube wraps around Hannibal’s arm and goes off somewhere obscured by Will’s position.</p><p>“This is definitely cheating.”</p><p>Hannibal makes a short clicking noise with his tongue, and as if in punishment for speaking out, shoves the considerable head of the toy past the first ring of muscle. Will hears what sounds like a suction noise and then gasps when he feels the first trickle of cold lube squirt into his asshole.</p><p>“Watch your tongue, insolent boy. Do you want me to make you ache or not?” He punctuates his words with another cool rush of come lube from the toy. It makes Will shiver, but he knows better than to answer.</p><p>“Good. Now you’ll hold your legs wide and take what I give you. That’s right love, watch how deep you can take it like this. Imagine me inside you instead, feel me.”</p><p>Will tilts his hips down a notch so he can press his hand against his stomach. At first he feels nothing, but as the length of the toy slides slowly inside him, and he presses down hard upon his bladder, he can feel the solid bulge start to tunnel through him. Hannibal presses down again on the pump and Will moans loudly at the sensation, deep in his gut.</p><p>“Should I fuck you like this, make you gape and leak all over yourself?”</p><p>Will presses his eyes closed. He isn’t used to the language from Hannibal. It awakens something in him he long thought he buried. His nervous energy makes him squirm against the toy.</p><p>“Yes, <em>fuck</em>, fuck me.” He pleads, not daring to open his eyes. He sucks in his stomach, trying hard to feel the curve of the cock inside him. He rubs along the length he finds, moaning at the sensation.</p><p>Hannibal lets out a pleased huff, pulls the toy nearly out until just the tip keeps him stretched open.</p><p>“Count for me boy. Imagine each pump is another round. Another me fucking you senseless.”</p><p>“One. Two. Three.” His voice is airy. His chest rises and falls noticeably as he struggles to catch his breath.</p><p>Four. Five. Six. Hannibal pushes the toy in a few inches deeper. Seven. Eight. Nine.</p><p>At ten he slams the cock in to the hilt, his other hand working hard against the pump. Eleven. Fifteen. Twenty.</p><p>“Jesus fuck!” Will cries out, as his hand slips over the cock pressing into his stomach and he imagines how it must slide inside him amongst all the come lube.</p><p>He tries sucking in his stomach again and lets his lips drop open in an ‘oh’ when it doesn’t dip the same way it did before. Hannibal notices and fucks him hard a few times with the toy, appreciating the way the bulge shifts visibly from the outside.</p><p>“Lay on your side, show me how much you can take.” Hannibal hisses, stopping his pumping only to let him shift positions.</p><p>It’s when Will tries to adjust that he feels it most, the settling of something heavy in his guts as he repositions onto his side. The cock in his ass nearly slips out amidst the mess inside him, and he whimpers at the loss. Hannibal grabs it and holds it there. He’s never felt this full before, never felt this satisfied.</p><p>“You’re absolutely desperate. Look at the way your cock is leaking for it.”</p><p>“Yes, Hannibal, <em>yess</em>. I - I want more,” he whispers, bringing his hand to rub against the slight protrusion of his belly.</p><p>Hannibal’s hand slaps at the base of the cock inside him, pushing it back in and making him cry out. The way it fills him, he doesn’t feel like it fits anymore. He squeezes his eyes shut and throws his head back.</p><p>“And you’ll take more, my sweet cum slut. Look at you, still so eager for it. Tell me how much you love this.”</p><p>Will’s eyes flutter open, and he moans his appreciation.</p><p>“Not good enough, boy. You want my loads?” Will nods and nods again. “Then tell me how much you need it.”</p><p>Will hesitates, embarrassment making his skin prickle despite the heat between them. Eventually, he speaks up, his voice hoarse and trembling.</p><p>“Wanna have you fuck me with that giant cock of yours. Want to feel how hard you have to push all your come aside to get you in me with every thrust.”</p><p>Hannibal rewards him with another few pumps, he eyes greedy. “More.”</p><p>“Want you to make me feel like I’m going to burst. I want - Jesus - I want you to make me choke on it.”</p><p>It’s enough. Hannibal pulls the toy out fast before punching the pump several times and then shoving it back in. The come lube bubbles out beside the edges of the toy, coating between his legs and running onto his thigh.</p><p>“Absolutely disgusting.” Hannibal says in admiration. “Touch yourself.”</p><p>Will shakes his head fast. “No - I - I can't take it.”</p><p>“Better still.” Hannibal praises, leaning forward and placing his hand softly over Will’s belly. “Then you’ll take it until you burst. Do you think you can manage it, my filthy, greedy whore?”</p><p>“Yes, fuck, yes.” Will nods frantically, his knuckles white as he grips the sheets.</p><p>Hannibal’s own cock is growing heavy between his thighs, seeing the physical consequences of his actions. He’s never seen Will writhe the way he’s doing now against the toy, never seen his face as flush as it is at the thought of coming from the pressure alone.</p><p>Hannibal thrusts the toy in and out several more times before returning to pumping Will with more of the milk white lube. On the next pump, he looks down and notices that the bottle is virtually empty.</p><p>“Insatiable boy, you took it all.” He holds up the rather large bottle to show Will, who whines helplessly.</p><p>“I’m proud of how well you took me. How much of me you can fit.”</p><p>The praise washes over Will and he smiles, before his expression changes and he makes a little grimace.</p><p>“Does it hurt, being so full of me? Are you stretched too much?”</p><p>Will doesn’t answer, seemingly lost for how to express the way it feels inside him. His insides cramp a little against the intrusion and he wriggles more against what spears him. He puts his hand over Hannibal’s on his stomach and rubs in small circles, seemingly trying to soothe himself.</p><p>“Turn over now love, that’s right, just like that.” Hannibal breathes. His hands run over the length of Will’s heated skin, as if he can’t help but touch him everywhere at once.</p><p>Moving makes the cramping worse so he repositions himself gingerly. The new position presses what’s inside down and his cock pulses in time with what he imagines sloshes inside him. Even the slight brushing of the head of his cock against his legs makes him tremble.</p><p>Once moved, Hannibal’s hands move too, along his back, over the globes of his ass and rest upon the cock’s base. Slowly, he pulls the toy out until its widest point, shushing Will when he whimpers in protest.</p><p>“No don’t, I -” But it’s too late - Hannibal has slipped the cock out and holds a finger over the slight gape of his hole.</p><p>His voice demonstrates his clear awe. “You’re absolutely full of me. Don’t you dare spill a drop.”</p><p>He whispers the words then moves his finger away to watch the slight contraction of the muscle as Will tries his best in this position not to let anything slip out. Squeezing makes the sensations worse though, and he moans a long wanton noise into the silence of the bedroom.</p><p>Hannibal parts Will’s cheeks wider; his tongue comes to lick a single stroke over the closed hole. The heat from his breath on his ass is too much. Will dribbles precome onto his thighs with a sigh.</p><p>Hannibal is fascinated, Will realizes, as he moves one hand around not to grab at his cock but to stroke his full belly. With the other he slides a single finger into his hole and gasps when the white lube squirts out and dribbles down Will’s crack.</p><p>“No, please.” Will begs, clenching his ass around the intrusion. It’s too thin, after Hannibal’s cock and the toy, and the idea of spilling anything humiliates him.</p><p>“Shh, dear boy. My utter whore. Let me take care of you now.”</p><p>Will continues to protest, but when he feels Hannibal slide another finger in and hit him just right, his whines lose their force and devolve into heaving, panting breaths.</p><p>His body trembles, belly aching, but Hannibal is relentless. He massages the small place inside him, careless for how Will lets the occasional dribble leak out. The white liquid drips lazily over Hannibal’s fingers and then down, making a small puddle in the sheets. Will watches it happen between his legs, mortified but beyond able to do anything but moan loudly at his undoing.</p><p>When he comes, it’s without the explosive force of a typical orgasm: his release sputters and spurts out of his cock in lazy pulsing waves. It forms a second puddle over the sheets.</p><p>Will watches, red faced and breathless as Hannibal uses his wet fingers to scoop up Will’s release. He makes a wrecked noise when he feels Hannibal carefully pull him apart and try to slip the mess inside him, too.</p><p>“Hold still,” Hannibal says, as if Will has any choice.</p><p>He watches between his legs as Hannibal shifts positions, then feels his hole spasm around Hannibal as he slips just the head inside. He feels the urgency with which Hannibal strokes the rest of his cock, the way his hips jerk as if he’s forcing himself not to push all the way in.</p><p>Then he feels it: the hot burst of liquid squirt along his already full insides. Another slow dribble escapes his cock and his whole body shudders. Hannibal pulls out and wipes the head of his cock over his ass. The come instantly cools his heated skin.</p><p>“Gorgeous.” Hannibal lets out finally. His hand rubs small circles over his inflated belly, and he places a kiss upon his flank.</p><p>Will doesn’t dare move for a time, satisfied to let Hannibal’s hands knead and rub against his body, worshiping him. Finally though, the cramping returns, and he grimaces in earnest.</p><p>“Help me up.” He reaches back to grab at Hannibal’s hand before he moves carefully out of position. Hannibal holds him steady as he stands and makes his way into the bathroom door.</p><p>Once Will emerges, Hannibal has cleaned and changed the sheets. He pats the spot beside him, his arm out to wrap Will in as he slides into bed. He lays a soft kiss over his brow and lets out a hum of pleasure as Will nestles in beside him.</p><p>“You continue to surprise me.”</p><p>Will huffs, nipping at Hannibal’s side where he can reach without moving too much. He feels the exhaustion creeping into his bones.</p><p>“The things you said…” He trails off.</p><p>Hannibal peeks down at Will. “Too much?”</p><p>He laughs in earnest now, shaking his head and moving closer into his partner. “God, no.”</p><p>Hannibal smiles down, his hand coming up to brush away loose curls. “It’s a gift to watch you like that. You fill my mind with wicked ideas.”</p><p>Will’s eyes are drifting shut without his consent; he perks a brow at Hannibal. He murmurs into Hannibal’s warm skin, “Mmm, tell me.”</p><p>“Of course, darling.”</p><p>But Will is already asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me @trikemily on twitter. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>